Fated Brothers
by KnightMysterio
Summary: An AU scenario from the Saiyan Saga... What if the first fight between Piccolo and Raditz went differently?  Loosely based on the Fateful Brothers scenario in the video game, Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2.


_**FATED BROTHERS  
**A Dragonball Z fanfiction by KnightMysterio _

_Author's Note: All characters and plots therein are copyrighted to their original owners and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons. There's a couple characters in there that belong to me, however. Also, this is loosely based on the Fateful Brothers What If scenario in the video game: Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. There will be some changes to the general plot, although it will be similar in many ways._

**_CHAPTER 1: FATED MISCHIEF _**

+++++++++++  
A battlefield…  
+++++++++++

The long-haired alien warrior staggered back, his armor damaged from the energy blasts he had just received. He glared at the green-skinned alien who was currently kicking the crap out of his imp-like Saibamen.

He chuckled weakly. His name was Raditz, and he was a Saiyan warrior. He had come to this planet to conquer it, preparing it for sale. But since he had encountered this warrior Piccolo, whom he recognized as a Namek, things had stopped going according to plan.

"You're strong, I'll give you that," Raditz said, gathering ki up in his hands and firing a massive energy blast at him.

Piccolo, despite the distraction of the ferocious Saibamen, saw the blast coming. He quickly moved out of the way, seeming to vanish from Raditz's view. The blast struck the Saibamen head on, and sent them flying in all directions.

Piccolo appeared, a smirk on his face, and began to fight with Raditz, the two of them trading punches and kicks at blinding speed.

But suddenly, to both Piccolo and Raditz's surprise, the Saibamen attacked Raditz!!

The implike creatures, chittering and jibbering, latched onto Raditz, pulling him out of the air where he had been floating.

"Defective beasts! LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!" Raditz bellowed, falling roughly to the ground. "I AM YOUR MASTER!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!!"

Piccolo just folded his arms, chuckling. "Looks like your toys have turned against you," he said, "Time to test out my favorite technique."

Piccolo, still floating in midair, pressed two fingers to his temple and began to concentrate, building up ki. Raditz stared at him fearfully… But in a moment, his attention was brought back to the Saibamen. They were now glowing… And that meant only one thing…

"Self-destructing…" Raditz said, his voice a horrified whisper, "No… NOOOO!!!!"

The blast was so intense that even Piccolo was sent flying. It was several miles before he could regain control of himself. Moving quickly, he flew back, hoping that Raditz wasn't dead.

He wanted to kill the monkey himself.

To Piccolo's delight, Raditz was still alive. Just barely, but still alive.

His armor had been shattered, leaving only the loincloth intact. His scouter was scrap-metal, and his tail was now just a ragged, bloody stump.

It was tempting… It was tempting to just blast Raditz to dust right then and there.

But what fun was killing someone who was unaware? No. He'd let this offworlder recover.

Then he'd kill him.

Raditz groaned softly, and slowly picked himself up off of the ground. As he stood up, he staggered. His body was a massive of bruises and burns. Everyone bone in his body burned with fiery agony. He looked around, and a sudden wave of confusion overtook him.

He had no idea where he was.

"What… What's going on…?" he said, blinking.

Piccolo smirked. "Turn around," he snapped.

Raditz turned, and then backed away at the intimidating form of Piccolo. "Who… Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

Piccolo frowned. "If this is some kind of trick…"

Raditz held up his hands, as if trying to ward Piccolo off. "What… What trick? What is this? Who are you?! Who…" A sudden wave of panic overtook him as another horrifying realization hit him.

"Who am I!?!"

Piccolo chuckled, and shook his head. "Amnesia. Marvelous," he said, "Even less satisfying to kill someone who can't even remember what you've done with them."

Raditz clutched his head, racking his brain for some kind of memory, something that he could latch onto.

Piccolo snorted in disgust. "I'm Piccolo. And I am your death. But not right now. Run away, rabbit. I'm letting you get away because your sudden memory loss has made this no longer fun. But the next time I see you, you're a dead man. Now scram," he said, shooting a few energy blasts at Raditz's feat for emphasis.

Raditz, panicked, took to the air without even realizing he had done it. He flew away, flying aimlessly, not sure of where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from that Piccolo character, and that he needed to rest very soon. But first things first, he wanted to get away from that monster that wanted to kill him…

Eventually, after flying over the mountains, he spotted a small house on an island in the middle of the ocean. An old man with the build of a martial artist was reading a girly magazine, while a bald-headed warrior and a young man with wild, spiky hair were practicing martial arts.

Desperate and near collapse, he crash landed on the beach near the island.

"What in blazes?!" said the old man, falling off the lawn chair he was laying on. The two martial artists turned, deflecting the sand and water kicked up from the crash.

"What the heck was that, Goku?" said the bald-headed warrior to his training partner.

"I don't know, Krillin… But it kinda looked like a person!" Goku said.

Groaning, Raditz forced himself to his feet. "Help… Me…" he croaked, and started to collapse. Goku and Krillin ran to him and caught him. Raditz stared into Goku's face, a small trigger of memory flitting through his brain.

"Kakarott?" he said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Are you… Kakarott?"

Krillin gave him a confused look. "Did you just call my friend a carrot?"

Raditz couldn't say anything more, as he had fainted dead away from his injuries.

"Master Roshi?" Goku said, turning to his sensei.

Master Roshi was already moving. "Bring him inside, I have a first aid kit and the phone can reach the hospital on the mainland if need be."

Goku and Krillin nodded. "Yes master," they chorused, putting one of Raditz's arms over each other their shoulders and taking him inside. They just hoped he lived, so they could learn about their new visitor from the sky…

+++++++++++++++  
_To Be Continued..._  
+++++++++++++++


End file.
